The Dark Storm
by PyrusAngel
Summary: What happens when sakuno's biggest fears come alive? who will find out? and why is Tomo mad at sakuno? Well its a 2shot yeah better then it sounds.
1. Stormy Confession

Well hope everyone likes the story and trust me it stinks. So with that...……… Let's begin

Disclaimer: I don't own Prince of tennis or what ever they call it in Japan I don't own it period!!

"_Blah" Dream or character thoughts or notes_

"**Blah" flash back **

The sunlight flooded in through the pink canopy above Sakuno. She was lying under the one of the many Sakura trees that surrounded all of the paths from the school to the gate to the very popular tennis courts. Her dark coco colored eyes slowly opening and closing debating to sleep or not, she knew that school started soon, but she didn't want to run in to Tomo for she knew it would end badly. Sakuno allowed her eyes to close and remember the fight her and her friend had the other day after school.

**-Flashback-**

**Sakuno had been racing to the tennis courts for the girl's tennis practice when it happened. Tomo was there in a one of the beginner uniforms. Sakuno ran up to her friend.**

"**Hey Tomo when did you sign up for the girl tennis team?" Sakuno asked**

"**Yesterday I thought it would be fun," Tomo said in her loud voice.**

"**Cool now I can practice with you too," Sakuno said with a smile.**

"**What do you mean??" Tomo asked with a confused look on her face.**

"**Hey Ryuzaki," call a voice from behind the two girls near the fence.**

**They turned to see the prince of tennis with his hat covering his face as usual and his tennis bag slung over his shoulder. Sakuno ran over to him leaving Tomo behind to watch. Sakuno stopped at the fence and placed her fingers through the wire to leave her hand resting on the wire and her fingers to slide through the wire. Ryoma shifted his bag before looking at her.**

"**Hey Ryoma-kun what do you want?" Sakuno asked him.**

"**Can you come by the temple tomorrow so we can practice? Oh and dad wants to watch and give out 'tips'." Ryoma said rolling his eyes at the last word.**

"**Can Tomo come?" Sakuno asked him as she leaned closer to the fence and him.**

"**I don't know…" Ryoma said as he slyly looked at her face, and saw what he was looking for. It was her dam cute puppy dogface that Ryoma loved and hate. He loved it because she looks so dam cute, but no one yes not even Ryoma him self could say no to it, "Well...Okay I guess."**

"**Great," She said as she smiled and began to walk away, but Ryoma stopped her by placing his fingers through the fence and grabbing her hand before it could leave the fence.**

"**But on one condition." He said**

"**What?"**

"**You have to stay longer with me, so we can practice alone." Ryoma smirked as he saw her face go pink.**

**Then he turned, lifting his fingers off of hers and pulling them out of the wire fence. He turned quickly and walked to the other courts were the boy's tennis team had probably already started practice. Sakuno was left standing there with her face turning a million different shades of red and pink every second. Tomo ran over to her to and saw this.**

"**SAKUNO HOW COULD YOU!!!!!!!" Tomo screamed at the top of her lungs.**

"**How could I what??" Sakuno asked her as she tried to calm her face down.**

"**How could you go out with Ryoma when you've known all this time that I've loved him!!" Tomo screamed again now getting everyone's attention.**

"**Tomo what are you talking about??" Sakuno asked her in a slightly louder voice then she normally used.**

"**I'm talking about what happened just now when Ryoma asked you out!!"**

"**No he didn't he asked me to come and practice with him at the temple like we have been doing and I asked if both of us could come!!!" Sakuno said in her loud tone but the second half of this was only meet by deaf ears.**

"**Asked you to come and practice with him!!! At the temple!!!!! Yeah right did he tell you to tell me that well I guess you can go and hang with your new best friend because that's not me any more!!" Tomo yelled as she stormed off the tennis courts and left everyone in a dead silence.**

**(Time skip)**

**Later Sakuno tried to call her but after help Tomo hung up. Sakuno barely got any sleep because of all her worrying.**

**-End Flashback-**

So here Sakuno was lying under the Sakura trees and trying to sleep. Soon Sakuno heard the first bell and sat bolt up right before getting up and racing to her homeroom. Sakuno sat down at her desk and waited for a) Tomo to come over a burst at her again or b) for Ryoma to come and help convince Tomo what the truth was. Thankfully Ryoma came first.

The amber cat eyed boy walked quietly into the room and sat in his seat in front of Sakuno. Sakuno bent forward and poked his shoulder. The boy turned around and rested his head in his arms on the back of his chair and looked at her intently.

"Ryoma-Kun."

"Hai?" He said in a sleepy voice.

"Yesterday Tomo thought you asked me out, and now she's mad at me. Can you help??" Sakuno pleaded to the dark green haired boy.

"Of course, but you owe me big time," Ryoma, said as he spun around to face his desk.

Soon Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro walked in and Ryoma soon stood up and walked over to talk to them. Even though Sakuno couldn't tell what the four of them were talking about, but the three nodded and Ryoma soon came back to his seat and the other three walked to their own seats.

Tomo walked into the room with several other girls who were part of Ryoma's fanclub. Ryoma, Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro stood up and walked to the four girls. Horio, Mizuno, and Kato all distracted the other girls as Ryoma leaded Tomo to a corner. Sakuno turned her head to face the window. She could see the Sakura trees were she had been just minutes ago. They danced freely in the wind and as she watched them, Sakuno closed her eyes and allowed her self to slowly nod off to sleep.

_-Sakuno's dream-_

_Sakuno found her self in the jungles. She saw hibiscus of all different colors. She looked at her self and gasped. She was wearing a light sapphire blue two piece bathing suit with white hibiscus on it. Sakuno also was wearing a skirt that tied around her waist. It was a light blue and was made of a light fabric. _**(Note: Its a cover up skirt that is really cute.) **_Sakuno hear people laughing just up ahead. She ran to the voices. She came to a beach the sand was a viberent color like the sun, and the ocean was a brilent blue color, but the scene was distruied by two figures on the cliff near by. Sakuno walked sielently closed to the figures. At the base of the cliff Sakuno saw them. It was Ryoma and Tomo and they were kissing. Sakuno felt her heart break as she saw this. She turned and ran back into the woods behind her. She heard someone calling her name and then someone poked her shoulder…HARD!!!_

_-End Dream-_

_S_akuno awoke with a jolt to see Tomo, Ryoma, Horio, Katsuo, and Kachiro standing all around her desk. Tomo's eyes were filled with worry and Sakuno saw no hint of angryness in them. Ryoma was sitting in his seat and Sakuno saw that even his amber eyes had a little hint of worry in them.

"Sakuno what happened?" Tomo yelled in her ear.

"Ahh Tomo the girl just woke up being a little quiter wouldn't hurt you." Said Horio.

"Oh sorry Sakuno and on the other hand it might just hurt you loser!!" Tomo said to Horio.

"Tomo its okay really." Sakuno said quitly.

"But what did you see in your dream that made you jump like that?" Tomo asked.

"Come with me." Sakuno said as they got up and walked away from the four boys.

-With the girls-

Sakuno lead Tomo to the back of the room. Then with out leting Tomo talk Sakuno told her about the dream. When Sakuno had finish at the part when Tomo and the others had woken her the look on Tomo's face was strange. She looked like the heavens had open when she heard that she was kissing Ryoma, but her look quickly changed when Sakuno had told her how she reacted. Tomo had tears flowing down her face and she quickly huged Sakuno.

"I'm sorry about yesturday and I have to tell you I'm over Ryoma. I've moved on to someone new. He's all yours." Tomo said.

"Well lets agery to NOT tell the guys this. K?" Sakuno said as she and Tomo broke their hug.

"I full heartily agery," Tomo said as she and Sakuno walked back to the guys.

-Back up with the guys-

"I wonder what Sakuno-san saw in her dream to make her that upset not to tell use?" asked Kachiro.

"Na?! What do you mean?" Horio said with a strange look at Kachiro.

"Well think about it. Sakuno-san and Tomo-san always yell and talk with or without us around to listen, but now Sakuno pulled Tomo away from us to secretly tell her only. Get it now?" Katsuo mater-of-factly.

"Okay what do you think about that Echizen?" Horio asked as he turned to see Ryoma asleep with his head on Sakuno's desk.

"Nani? Echizen you can't sleep now!!!" Horio said as he reached to shake Ryoma's shoulder.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you He hurt Eiji and Momo the other day when they tried to wake him," said a voice from behind them.

The three of them turned to see Fuji standing behind them with Sakuno and Tomo. He looked at Sakuno and nodded gently at her and she slowly walked up and sat at her desk. She took her hand a gently tapped Ryoma's shoulder once and they all just waited. Ryoma's head moved to one side so one of his amber eyes looked at the person who had woken him. He straiten up and yawned and then looked around at everyone.

"Yo." was all he said before lying his head back in his arms.

"Nha! What's this we get a concousions and your little girlfriend gets a 'Yo'!" yelled a very mad Eiji and Momo who had just arrived.

Tomo and Sakuno giggled quitely until Momo and Eiji gave them deadly glares.

"Nha Nha Eiji-senpia. Momo-senpia. It's just that it took Sakuno and I mounths to learn that about Ryoma-sama. He doesn't like to be forced awake and half the time he just is faking anyway," Tomo explained to the older tennis players.

"WHHHATTTT!!!!!!!!" screaed Eiji and Momo.  


"Yeah it's just one more thing Echizen does to freak use out," Fuji said as he draged Eiji and Momo, who had just fainted, back to homeroom.

Ryoma and the others all took their homeroom seats long enough for the teacher to take attendence and then everyone was in or out of the classroom in or out of their asigned seats and also all over the school. (Note: yeah thats how my homeroom is and we don't even get in trouble. Good times good times. Ano back to the story)

Sakuno had been talking to Tomo and the other girls who were in the girl's tennis team when there was a sudden flash and a loud BANG from outside. Everyone turned and the people closet to the windows opened the blinds.

Outside it was pitch black and it was pouring cats and dogs. The only light came from the lighting that was arching from cloud to cloud. Sakuno had never told anyone, yes not even Tomo, that she was deathly afaid of lighting and thunder.

Tomo and the other girls walked briskly over to the windows to watch the storm rage on. Sakuno followed them and saw everyone doing the same.

"Wow that's one strong strorm," someone said.

"I wonder how big the strorm is?" asked someone else.

As in responce to the persons question the P.A. System clicked on and it was the principle.

"Students there is no need for alarm it's just a huge storm. It should pass with in 3 to 5 hours. Please return to your..." But at that moument the lights flickered and then darkness.

Sakuno was still until the loud bang outside that made her jump and she started to cling to the person next to her. She hide her face into his chest and clug on to his shirt for dear life.( Note: If you don't get how she knows it's a guy then you are REALLY stupid! And should probobly consider consuling or something!!) What surperised Sakuno was his responce. He wrapped one of his arms around her waist and placed the other on her back to confert her. 

Slowly she calmed down and noticed him trying to get her to walk with him to one of the desks with the stached seats. She happlly went with him. He let go of her waist and let the hand on her back glid smoothly down to her wrist. They walked to a desk in the center of the room away from the comotion near the windows.

He sat first and camly allowed her to sit on his lap. Sakuno planned to gracfully sit, but at that moment the sky light up and a loud 'Bang' made Sakuno jump. He saw this and quickly pulled her into his lap. Sakuno landed with a jolt on his lap her head tucked under his neck.

"Shhhh I woun't let anything hurt you." he said into her ear.

Sakuno thought in the mist of her fear that the voice was kinda fimliar, but disided not to think about at the momunt. She shivered once and then felt his arm slither around her waist and a sudden wave of safety swept through Sakuno's body. Sakuno closed her eyes and allowed herself time to think. One who this guy was that she was leting hold her, and he had also found out about her deepest secret.

Sakuno tried many times to look into his face, but the room was to dark and when it light up Sakuno buried her face into his chest. She finally just gave up and just let his calming presence sooth her into a calming nap.

Sakuno woke with a jolt when she felt him shift under her. Her dark coco eyes snapped open and her head popped up to look into his darkened face. She saw a glint in his dark colored eyes and smiled.

"Well how was your nap?" 

Sakuno blushed hoping he couldn't see it in this black blanket before she

answered.

"Fine."

"Well the st..." but he was cut off by a flash of blue and a loud crack.

Sakuno was so surprised that her body just fell. Her head landed nitly on his chest with her face skimming his face on the way. His hands took action once he felt the warm liquid that had sunk through his shirt and was now hitting his skin. His hands seemed like magic to Sakuno he was so gentel. Sakuno's tears were soothed away as he stroked her back. Sakuno felt something brush agenst her ear.

"Better now?" He asked her in a husky voice.

Sakuno could only nod for her answer. And then she lifted her head once again. She lifted one of hert hands and as gently as she could she traced his features. That's when she felt something fimilier. A brim of a hat. It was a soft to the touch. She traced the brim up to the hat itself. That's when she found it. A square with a capital 'R' stiched into the hat.

Sakuno's hand feel off of his hat. It brushed his face before hitting her side, but then the flash of blue returned and Sakuno jolted. She slamed her head into his chest again with her arms cruled under her head, as a loud bang was heard from outside.

"Sakuno-chan..." He said as he stroked her soft hair.

"H-Hai R-Ryoma-kun." Sakuno mumbled.

"Are you scared because you figured out it's me?" 

"I-I-Iie"

"Good" Ryoma said as he bowed his head and buried his face into her hair.

"R-Ryoma-kun."

"Hai?"

"Why are you being so kind and open?"

"Because...I...l-like you... a lot. And it hurts me to see you scared and afraid." he said softly into her hair. 

Sakuno felt the blush start at once. Her mind was in a state of confusion, but it soon calmed and she seddled into his arms once again. She felt Ryoma let his gaurd down just a tad and rested his chin on top of her head. After a little Sakuno was silently sleeping, until a loud thud woke her.

"Ryoma-kun!" Sakuno said in a loud whisper.

"Shhhhh I'm okay," He said as he put a finger on Sakuno's mouth.

Sakuno silently rested her head on his chest, but she was still uneasy. Her mind made up so many possobilites of what the nosie could have been. Then she heard footsteps in the room above them. Sakuno felt Ryoma's arm that was around her waist tighten after the nosie keep going on. Sakuno too tighted her hands and gripped Ryoma's shirt to tell him she was scared.

"Don't worry I won't leave you,"Ryoma said as he stroked Sakuno's head with his other hand, but his hand was a little stife then it had been the first few times.

Sakuno heard the other girls near the window had quited. The storm still raged on with the wind beatting at the windows. Sakuno's head was still tucked under Ryoma's chin. Sakuno's grip losed for a few seconds, but soon the sound and the bang of thunder made her grip tighten again.

"Shhh baby girl I'm still here," Ryoma said once he felt her stiffen and felt her hands tighten.

Sakuno could fell Ryoma smile a little and smiled herself.

"I-I know it's just," But she was cut off by a loud thud behind them in the hall.

"EPP!" Sakuno squeaked 

Ryoma took his hand that had been on the back of Sakuno's head and push her head onto his chest. Sakuno closed her eyes and begain to silently cry into Ryoma's shirt. Ryoma innerly sighed. Then he was struck with a great idea. Ryoma shifted his body till his hand could reach Sakuno's chin. He lifed her chin till he was looking into her eyes. He saw the her tear striked eyes and melted because of how pretty she still was. Ryoma brought his mouth to her ear. Sakuno squeaked again as his lips brushed her ear lobe.

"Don't worry my Sakuno. I'll always behere to protect you," Ryoma said and then he brought his lips away and then crashed his lips into her's.

It was a simple and quick kiss, but it still sent Sakuno into a heaven like state. Ryoma pulled back soon after and held Sakuno's wasit with both arms now until the nosie out in the hall returned.

Ryoma picked Sakuno up bridle style and quickly yet quitly he took Sakuno to a dark corner of the room away from the door and windows, and behind the mock lab table. He set her down and whispered ergently into her ear.

"Prettented your leg is hurting so you couldn't walk."

"K?" Sakuno said with a smile and then switched to a pained face once she saw the rest of the class rushing over quitly.

"Shh!" Ryoma said to his fangirls once they had come over. 

Then he derected everyone into their spots. Tomo was siting next to Sakuno and so were some of the other girls. Sakuno saw Ryoma take a seat between her and Kachiro. Ryoma set his arm around Sakuno's shoulder's and put his other hand to his lips. He hushed the class and the teacher who had joined them behind the lab table.

Everyone stiffened once they heard a nosie at the door. Sakuno turned and gripped Ryoma's shirt once again. In responce his arm pulled her closer into a tight hug. They all heard the door open and they were as quited as mice. The air around them was still. They heard one set of foot steps. Then they stopped, and the person spoke.

"You all pass. So come on out its only me Principle Maya."

Slowly the students stood to see in the storm's light they saw the face of their principle. She walked over and shoke hands with the teacher and Ryoma who had helped keep his head on and get everyone quite.

"Well I'm very impressed your the first class who passed," Maya said.

"Thank you," the class said.

"Now I must be off," Maya said as she turned and walked back out the door.

Ryoma walked back around to help Sakurno up. When he walked around the table he saw Sakuno and to his surprise she had nodded off to sleep. A smirk made its way to Ryoma's face. Then he looked left and right to make sure that no one was around before he kneled down and pecked Sakuno on the lips.

Sakuno's eyes flutted open to see Ryoma's face in the blue light from the storm. Sakuno lightly blushed at the stight of him, but then she jump as the thunder boomed. When Sakuno jumped Ryoma cought her and pulled her into a warming hug. After a little bit Ryoma pulled back a little to look at her. With a smalled smirk he leaned close until his mouth was near her ear.

Then he whispered into her ear, "Don't worry my princess it's moving away quickly now."

Then he pulled away, but what Ryoma didn't expect was for Sakuno to lace her arms around his neck and pull him into a gentel and sweet kiss. Ryoma snaked his arms around her small waist and pulled her closer. When Ryoma broke the kiss he smirk again at her.

"Sakuno-chan's has a devilish side."

"Maybe, but I could alway be a little devil for my Ryoma-kun."

Ryoma's smirk widened at this. Ryoma undid his arms from around Sakuno's waist and she undid her's from around his neck. Ryoma stood and then helped Sakuno up and then they pretened still that Sakuno had sprained her foot. 

Tomo ran over and helped Sakuno over to the middle of the room were the rest of the girls were. Once there Ryoma and Tomo set Sakuno in one of the chairs. Before Ryoma left he dropped a note into Sakuno's lap. Sakuno hide the note until Ryoma was with the guys and the girls were deep in conversation before reading the note.

_-Sakuno_

_Don't forget to tell Tomo that she and you can come over to the temple for practice. And I'm moving it to tomarow since it's raining. Also dad is going to be there so please wear shorts but not short shorts. See you two then._

_-Ryoma_

Sakuno giggled at that then she flipped it over and when she saw small writeing at the top of the back of the note.

_P.S.-Don't forget that you owe me for letting Tomo come. And for talking to her._

Sakuno blushed hard and then folded up the note and slipped it into her pocket and then leaned over and tapped Tomo on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Tomo said as she turned around and looked at Sakuno.

"Well Ryoma-kun wanted me to tell you that he moving practice to tomarow after school. K?" Sakuno said as she grinned at her best friend.

"Alright thats fine with me and thanks for telling me." Tomo said before turning back to the converstation the others were in.

Minutes later a loud buzzing sound and then the lights flickered on. Everyone covered their eyes until they got use to the new yellow glow of light that fludded the room. Then the Speakers clicked and Maya's voice rang from the speakers.

"Thank you all and now you may all go home. I beg you all to walk in groups and please get home safley," Maya said.

Everyone stood and and picked up their backpacks and then walked outside. Sakuno walked home with Tomo, but before they left the school yard Sakuno could have sworn she saw a glint in a pair of amber cat eyes from behind a soked Sakura tree branch.

Well I might make this into a double shot but only if you people think so.

Oh and press the little botton he loves it when you do. And so do I. ;)


	2. Practice

Panda: Welcome to the second part of Dark Storm. Momo can you do the disclaimer.

Momo: Panda doesn't own POT. And she NEVER will! Oh well.

Panda: Just read the script!!

Momo: NEVER!!

Panda: On with the story, and people the last part does have hints of a starting lemon in it, but there is none and you may all blame Terra for the parts and for it being late.

Chapter 2: Practice

The next day at school seemed like a dream to Sakuno. The world around her buzzed with excitement and rumors. Apparently Tomo had tripped sometime during the storm and Horio had caught her around her waist. Another rumor was that Momo and Kaidoh had had a fight and both were knocked out on the floor during the storm.

Sakuno could only smile at how much the school had missed. They had missed the prince's claiming of his princess. She couldn't wait till her tennis practice! The ground was warms and dry and the tennis courts were dry as the roads. Sakuno looked out the window and saw the birds flying in the clear cloudless sky.

Suddenly the final bell rang and Sakuno and Tomo ran out of the school to the Sakura tree where Ryoma and Sakuno always met when they had a tennis practice that day. Soon Sakuno saw the white fila cap and Seigaku tennis member regular jacket and sweats on walked toward the two.

"RYOMA-SAMA!!" Tomo cried out to get his attention.

Sakuno only smiled as she saw Ryoma 'fix' his fila cap. Ryoma didn't stop as he passed the two and headed toward the main gate. Sakuno looked at Tomo and nodded as she began to walk behind the prince. Tomo walked next to Ryoma badgering him asking so many questions that Sakuno was sure Ryoma would burst at her soon.

Ryoma didn't he just began to tune her out. Sakuno walked half a step behind the two of them. She knew his heart was for her and only her. Sakuno smiled and closed her eyes for a second at the thought of what to give him for her repayment.

Soon the three made there way into Ryoma's house and changed their cloths. Tomoko fully understanding what Sakuno had told her wore a long white skirt and a baggy white and red shirt that she knotted at the bottom. Sakuno came out whit a similar cloths her skirt was pale lavender and her shirt was white with a lavender flower in the center.

When Ryoma took them to the tennis court next to the temple Tomo finally met Nanjiro. The man was sitting on the railing of the gong watching the three of them. Ryoma kept his fila cap's brim low as he helped Sakuno with her serve, and Tomoko with her balance and posture.

Soon Ryoma was standing back watching the two started up a simple game. Sakuno got the first point but Tomo bet her to the first game. Ryoma stood next to Sakuno showing her were she had gone wrong. He then moved to Tomo and helped her with her errors and told her how to polish some of her motions and such. The two girls practiced till Tomo's cell phone rang. She ran over to her back a flipped it opened, a few seconds later she came back her bag of cloths and things in hand.

"Sorry Ryoma-sama. Sakuno-chan. Echizen-san. That was my mom and I need to go baby-sit my brothers. Ja Na!!" Tomo called as she turned and left the temple.

Ryoma saw his father leave seeing as he had nothing to do and nothing new to look at. Ryoma walked toward Sakuno. She smiled and turned toward the temple's bathroom. Ryoma caught her wrist looking at her questioningly.

"Ano…I was going to go change." Sakuno said as he let go to let her change.

Ryoma followed her and stood outside the room while she changed. Sakuno came out and Ryoma's jaw dropped. She was in a mini shirt and she had a tang top over a long sleeved shirt. The tang top said, 'Heart stopper.' Sakuno walked slowly up to the prince, lifting up his cap she saw his deep blush and smiled sweetly.

"If it's to much I can go change if you want?" Sakuno said to his with a light blush.

Ryoma grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the tree line behind them. She pulled her closer and kissed her lips lightly and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No I love you the way you are and I still need you just in case my heart does stop." Ryoma said with a playful smirk.

"Does this count as half of my payment?" Sakuno asked him with her own silent smirk.

"Yup, but you have a long way to go." Ryoma said as he turned and pinned her against one of the oak trees.

Sakuno smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She smirked and put his cap on top of her own head before standing on her tiptoes and kissing the dark green haired prince. He smirked under her lips and began to deepen the kiss. Ryoma and Sakuno both wanted to move on, but the sound of bare-feet on the stone, and a yelling male voice told them that this wasn't the time.

Ryoma broke the kiss and slide to the ground with Sakuno in his arms. Ryoma was on the bottom and Sakuno was sitting on his lap. Sakuno looked into Ryoma's eyes and saw a protective aura. Sakuno held back a giggle by resting her head on Ryoma's shoulder.

Ryoma smiled as he felt the new weight on his shoulder and the soft feather soft breath that hit his arm. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled his princess closer to him. Suddenly they were surprised by the ringing gong out near the temple. Ryoma again turned his head toward its direction a frown graced his lips.

"I'm heading out for a little." Called the bare foot male.

"Alright uncle, be back for dinner." Called a voice from with in the house.

Ryoma loosened his muscles and stood with Sakuno in his arms. She grabbed the bag and his hat before Ryoma started off toward the house. Sakuno grew a little uneasy as the neared the back door. Suddenly Ryoma stopped and unlatched a window.

The window swung open and Ryoma jumped into the room. He turned and reached out for Sakuno. She jumped into the window only to be caught in his arms, which immediately wrapped around her waist. Ryoma sat her on the bed and turned back to close the windows.

As Ryoma walked away his cat, Karupin, jumped out from under the bed and curled up on Sakuno's lap. Sakuno giggle lightly as she stroked the cat in her lap. Ryoma saw that cat and scoffed as he now crossed to the door. He opened it and looked both ways, before closing it again and locking the door.

Sakuno looked around and noticed that the room was dark. She soon felt Ryoma's weight on the bed as he crawled toward the innocent girl. Sakuno felt the boy sit behind her and wrap his arms around her petite waist. Ryoma set his head on Sakuno's small shoulder. He cocked his head so his head was rubbing against her face.

Sakuno giggled at his cat like antics. She brought a hand and stroked her prince's dark green hair. Ryoma took this and glared at the cat on the ground who was just sitting and staring at the two. Ryoma turned his head and licked Sakuno's face. Then he swung her around so she was sitting on his lap.

"Oma-kun needs to act like a person," Sakuno said wagging her finger in his face.

Ryoma smirked before answering. He looked into her deep coco eyes and tilted his head so their forehead touched.

"Not till my heart stops."

And with that the two of them kissed. Unknown to them the weather outside had turned for the worst the storm from a few days before had gone out to sea but decided to make a u-turn and head back toward the mainland.

**(From here on out it for older teens. Yeah Terra kinda wanted this in here and yeah we compromised and this came out of that deal. Hope you all like it. And it's not that bad. Yeah for author powers!!)**

Sakuno soon found her self-lying under Ryoma and them having a very passionate kiss. She smiled at the face Ryoma made when Karupin had jumped on top of him before he kicked the cat out of the room. Sakuno had felt sorry of the feline, but soon found out that she had opened the tiger's cage yesterday when they had begun to kiss in the dark.

Sakuno felt Ryoma's hands start to search her body. She broke the kiss and looked into his eyes worry and fear etched into her beautiful coco eyes. Ryoma relaxed and bowed his head in a silent sorry for his actions. Sakuno smiled at the face her prince made and couldn't help, but to crawl over to him and kiss him.

With that done Ryoma smiled and lied down on the bed with his arm draped over Sakuno's waist. Sakuno was cuddled into Ryoma's well-sculpted chest with her eyes half-closed. She turned and looked at Ryoma's peaceful sleepy face. He had nodded off to sleep just a few minutes ago. Sakuno touched his face a crested his cheek. Suddenly a slam and a flash of blue light and a huge boom, all followed one another scaring Sakuno out of her mind.

"AHHHHH," Sakuno screamed as she pulled Ryoma closer and hide her face in his chest.

Her scream seemed to echo in Ryoma's head as well as the house. Ryoma was up and awake now. He sat up and pulled Sakuno on to his lap and rocked her back and forth. Suddenly there were thunderous footsteps pounding up the stairs. Ryoma's eyes widened and began to look around for a place to get Sakuno out of the way.

Ryoma began to feel her shaking in his arms as the thundering steps came closer and closer. Ryoma knew he couldn't leave her anywhere they would have to spit it out to his father. Ryoma swallowed his pride and held her closer whispering sweet words in her ear.

"It's alright I'm here to protect you." Ryoma whispered into her eyes.

"B-B-But I'm scared." Sakuno mumbled as the tears started to flow into his shirt.

"There is no need to be scared. I'm her to protect you my princess. And nothing will hurt you as long as I'm around."

"A-Al-Alright," Sakuno said as her tears slowed, but her hands tighten on his shirt when the door knob turned a hundred time signaling Nanjiro's arrival.

"BOY OPEN THIS DOOR NOW!!" he yelled.

"What if I don't want to?" Ryoma called back in his normal cold attitude.

Sakuno smiled at the fact that only his voice was cold toward his nosey father, but behind that door Sakuno still saw her warm hearted Ryoma.

"Now Boy!!" Nanjiro called again pounding on the door.

Sakuno pulled Ryoma's head down with a smile. Ryoma closed his eyes and brought his lips to her's gentle like a feather falling toward Earth. Ryoma's eyes snapped open by the sudden heat coming from her body. He pulled back and looked at Sakuno worry etched into his face.

Sakuno's cheeks were bright red and her eyes were still closed. Her breathing was labored and her chest tightened as she breathed. Ryoma lightly stood and laid her one the bed wrapping the covers around her. He growled at the door as his father's banging continued and quickly got louder. Ryoma stood and unlocked the door with such force that Nanjiro had a shocked face with his hand still in a fist which hung in mid swing.

"SHUT UP NOWW OLD MAN!!" Ryoma growled at his father.

It was at this time all the lights went out and Ryoma rounded so fast that it made a breeze hit Nanjiro's face. Nanjiro walked into the room to see Ryoma in the bathroom and someone else lying in the bed. Ryoma came out with a towel and bucket of water.

Ryoma set the bucket on the ground and kneeled next to the bed. He dipped the towel into the water and ringed it out and then draped it over the girl's forehead. Nanjiro smiled and quietly walked back out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Ryoma really didn't notice he was to busy at that moment. He was shocked as her temperature rose faster and faster in the short amount of time. Ryoma soon gave up and stood up. He stripped off his shirt and then pulled the covers back. He now striped Sakuno until she was only in a thin tang top and skirt. Ryoma crawled in next to her and began to hug her.

Sakuno's temperature slowly ever so slowly began to decline. They both soon fell asleep in the bed with Ryoma's head resting on top of Sakuno's. In the middle of the storm Sakuno's cell phone had rung and it had woken both sleeping teens.

Sakuno just jumped and grabbed it. She flipped it open and Ryoma smirk. He could hear the flustered couch even from the bed. Sakuno talked fast apologizing for every little thing. She smiled soon and hung up the phone.Only then did Sakuno realize what she was wearing. She whirled around at Ryoma and blushed. He held up his hands and shoke his head.

"Sakuno you were running a high fever."

"Oh…but…"

Sakuno never finish for Ryoma had scooped her up and kissed her on the lips. The two sat on Ryoma's bed and looked out of the huge window. They watched the rainfall slowly to the drenched land outside. Sakuno was lulled into a light sleep by Ryoma's heartbeat, and with the princess asleep in front of him. The prince of tennis leaned back against the wall and he to fell into a light cat like sleep.

They slept way past the storms end and just in the same manor for all of their lives. Sakuno falling asleep first, then Ryoma, and Sakuno waking up first and then she would wake her prince. Their own nightly and morning ritual to each other and from that day on Sakuno was never scared of storms again. In fact she actually respected them and enjoyed the time they gave her with her prince.

There its over and we finally got it done hope you all like it and sorry the end was rushed. And we love you all for being quite as we're gone. We didn't get to many complaints and we really like the break and the rest time. We got a lot done and…School's out… so there's another plus. Love you all.

3 The Chara Agency


End file.
